A Hectic Week
by Rumi Amano
Summary: Amalee and Rune were only in P.E. when all of this chaos started! Drama, language, arguments and crying (if i feel like it XD) Story came to me in a dream Overall Disclaimer - If anything comes up, I don't own it.


**Rumi: New story!**

**Rin: Yet you still have 3 others to update.**

**Len: Speaking of updating, what happened to Swords-**

**Rumi: -chara change-**

**Mikuo: D-didn't you just chara change?**

**Rumi: -smiles warmly. note: still chara changed- Yes. But, I only want to tell you NOT to question me about updating things.**

**Rumi: -takes out katana- OR ELSE.**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops- Y-yes Ma'm!**

**Rumi: Good. Now, I'll make the disclaimer short. Anyone?**

**Vocaloids: Rumi doesn't own anything!**

**Rumi: Enjoy! Btw, this literally came to me in a dream. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Amalee's POV**

"Come on, faster!"

Our P.E. teacher was rushing us to run even though I was obviously and visibly holding my side and Rune was limping.

"God, I hate Mr. Arser." I said.

"Yeah, I agree. He's such an arse." Rune replied, a British accent covering her real voice.

I laugh knowing she likes making jokes like that.

I poke her head and run a bit further ahead of her.

_"Hey! Amalee!"_ I hear her yell. She also said some very colorful words.

I laugh, "You know you love me Rune!"

I turn around and catch a glimpse of a person with blue and black hair.

I stop moving completely. Even my breathing hitched as I stared at the black and blue mass.

Following behind were a blond, a few brunettes, a chibi, and a whole lot more.

"Amalee? What's wrong?" Rune asks.

"I- Uh- Them- Here-" I stuttered.

She turns to see what I'm staring at.

"B-but that's…" she trailed off.

"Wanna check to make sure it's actually them?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Sure."

"Follow what I do."

I run, Rune following close behind.

We turn to check and see that they're panicking and running toward our direction.

"Yup, definitely them." Rune deducts, hand on her hips and a grin on her face.

"The ones we know and love." I added.

"Let's go somewhere and wait for them."

"Sure. Let's go."

We finish our lap and the bell rings.

"Man, they sure take a while just to walk to us." I complain.

They got into the school but they were all at the other side of the field.

"Hey! Hurry up! Amalee's waiting and complaining!" Rune yells.

I glare at her, "Am not!"

She rolls her eyes and replies, "Whatever."

I scan the group for Sam.

Then, I see a black hoodie lined with green and blue; his favorite jacket.

My face lights up and I start to run toward him.

I'm preetty sure that this is the fastest I've ever ran.

I keep running when I've reached Logan.

I quickly say, "Yo." as I run by.

I jump and glomp Sam and he replies by spinning the both of us.

We laugh and puts me down.

"Hey! We thought you weren't coming 'till February!" I said.

He replies, "Well, we all missed you guys, got into an argument, won and came back. Surprise!"

I stand on my toes and hug him around his neck while he hugs my waist.

I'm the one to usually hug people's waist but he always insists on me hugging his neck.

I have no idea why.

"Hey Amalee! Long time no see!" DJ says, arms open for a hug.

I smile and hug her, with my head to the side, though, so I can avoid her… Nevermind.

Anyway!

Everyone else starts saying hi and giving me hugs again until there's only one left: Daffodil.

"Hi Amalee!" she says/yells, tackling me for a hug.

We fall backwards and she ends up sitting on my stomach.

"D-Daffodil…" I barely say.

"Amalee!" Sam yells.

He picks up Daffodil, puts her aside, and hugs me; also petting my head.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I reply, "I'm okay. She weighs like nothing but she was sitting on my stomach."

"Who's that?" an unfamiliar boy asks.

He looked about my age but he was super tall!

"Oh right. Amalee, this is Riku. He's new to the group. Riku, this is Amalee. You've heard of her before." Sam introduces.

We awkwardly wave and smile to each other.

"Now what about me!" another person says.

This time, it was an older girl.

"Right sorry. This is Electra. Also new to the group." Sam adds.

"Nice to meet you Electra, Riku. As you've heard, my name is Amalee." I smile.

We talk a bit more when suddenly, the bell rings.

"Okay guys, you know what to do." Luke says.

I look at him confused about what he had said when suddenly, I'm picked up, bridal style, by Sam.

"Gah! Logan what're you doing?!" I hear Rune yell.

I look over to see that she had also been picked up bridal style by Logan.

"Amalee, what class do you have next?" Sam suddenly asks.

I stutter, "R-room 906 math with Mrs. Vivaldi."

He pulls my backpack onto his back, says bye to the others, and starts running.

"Hang on tight or you'll my princess. I don't want you to get hurt." he says.

I blush when he says 'princess'.

He notices my blush and laughs, "That's cute."

I blush even more.

He slowly comes to a stop and says, "We've arrived at our destination."

He opened the door using his foot and enters the room.

Everyone immediately turns and look at us and I try to hide my face.

Sam gently puts me and my backpack down and casually walks toward the teacher.

They discuss and few things and then he walks back to me.

"So, what kind of homework did you have?" he ask me while sitting down.

I notice how close he was sitting next to me.

"S-Sam, people are looking at us." I whisper.

"Then look them look." he replies, putting his arm around me.

The whispers grew louder.

_"Do you think they're dating?"_

_"He's probably just her older brother."_

_Penny in the air…_

_"But then shouldn't he be in school?_

_"He's too good looking for her."_

_"He could ask me out any time."_

I panic and try to avoid seeing the looks that are coming from the girls behind Sam.

"Hey Amalee." said person says suddenly.

I turn around and he kisses my cheek.

Discretely enough so that the teacher doesn't notice but just enough for the girls to see.

_And the penny drops._

Ah, how much I love his evilness whenever a girl tries to take me away from him.

And yes, I mean it that way. He would do anything just to see me.

Oh and let me remind you, I'm only 13 and he's my first boyfriend.

I've only held hands and hugged him before.

A kiss on the cheek?

I blushed so much I would disgrace a tomato.

I sigh.

_Today's going to be a crazy one._

I smile at the thought.

**END**

* * *

**Rumi: Did you like?**

**Everyone: Please review!**


End file.
